


Odi et amo

by angel_in_me



Series: Cyberpunk 2077 [5]
Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Complicated Relationships, Developing Relationship, Doomed Relationship, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Missing Scene, Oral Sex, Present Tense, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romance, Sharing a Body, Vaginal Fingering
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:41:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28815795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_in_me/pseuds/angel_in_me
Summary: Она ненавидит его с той самой секунды, как Вик сбивчиво, со свинцовой тяжестью в голосе объясняет ей, что с ней происходит.
Relationships: Johnny Silverhand/Female V
Series: Cyberpunk 2077 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2104635
Comments: 11
Kudos: 9





	Odi et amo

**Author's Note:**

> СПОЙЛЕРЫ К КОНЦОВКЕ "СОЛНЦЕ"  
> если не прошли игру до конца, читайте на свой страх и риск  
> и не говорите, что вас не предупреждали

_Odi et amo. Quare id faciam fortasse requiris._  
_Nescio, sed fieri sentio et excrucior.*_  
Catullus

Она ненавидит его с той самой секунды, как Вик сбивчиво, со свинцовой тяжестью в голосе объясняет, что с ней происходит:

_Ви, конструкт Сильверхенда переписывает твоё сознание. Он будет работать, пока не получит контроль над твоим телом, и тогда ты просто… исчезнешь._

Её ненависть столь же безжалостная и яркая, как ядерный взрыв, устроенный этим ёбаным террористом полвека назад.

Конечно Ви знает, кто такой Джонни, мать его, Сильверхенд. Все в «Арасаке» знают это имя. Его шепчут в курилках, когда начальство не слышит. Им пугают новичков, рассказывая страшилки о призраке террориста, что приходит по душу нерадивых работников.

И ведь пришёл таки за ней, мразь. Ви даже оценила бы иронию ситуации, не будь всё настолько хуёво.

* * *

Она не сразу понимает, кто перед ней, когда он впервые возникает в её квартире. Ви всё никак не может оправиться после случившегося. Происходящее кажется ей кошмарным сном, который никак не хочет заканчиваться. И мужик с кибернетической рукой — это всего лишь ебучий глюк, расходящийся мириадами помех по хвалёной оптике Кироси. Глюк, чей удар наотмашь ощущается слишком реально для набора пикселей. Голова звенит, а в глазах темнеет, и она просто не может встать с пола.

_Ёбаный чип… Ёбаная «Арасака»… Ёбаный Декстер Дешон, чтоб ему в аду гореть, этому сучьему сыну._

Только эта жгучая ненависть помогает Ви доползти до рассыпанных по полу омега-блокаторов и проглотить одну из таблеток, прежде чем Сильверхенд успевает спохватиться. По её угасающему сознанию проносится искра мрачного удовлетворения, когда она видит отражение собственной ненависти в его глазах.

* * *

Она сжимает руль до побелевших костяшек пальцев, когда Джонни материализуется на пассажирском сидении её машины, стоит ей случайно наткнуться на одну из его песен по радио. Ви видит, как его губы расползаются в довольной улыбке.

О нём не забыли. Его помнят. Он, блядь, настоящая легенда Найт-Сити, которая поднасрала «Арасаке» больше, чем кто бы то ни было. И плевать, что своей самоубийственной атакой он угробил сотни тысяч невинных людей. Никого в этом ебучем городе не волнуют такие мелочи.

И никто не спохватится, когда он, буквально выкарабкавшись из могилы, убьёт ещё одного человека.

— Может, прекратишь уже себя жалеть? Твои пиздострадания утомляют.

— Завали ебало, старпёр.

— Корпоратная подстилка.

Ви ненавидит себя за то, что песни Самураев задевают что-то в её душе, о чём она не хочет думать. Задевают так глубоко, что она оставляет радио на той же станции, наплевав даже на призрак удовлетворения, которое принадлежит явно не ей.

* * *

Её мелко трясёт от ярости, когда Джонни появляется, чтобы вновь попиздеть о том, что им нужно уничтожить Микоси. Или это очередной побочный эффект от сбоя биочипа? Каждый раз приступы становятся всё продолжительнее и страшнее. Но вот прямо сейчас ей абсолютно похуй. Ви только одно знает наверняка: её безмерно бесит внезапное решение Джонни вести себя так, словно они давние приятели.

Будь у неё возможность, она бы пересчитала энграмме все зубы.

— Может, хватит на меня злиться? Я тебе ничего толком и не сделал.

— Ты пытался меня обнулить, мудила. А твой чип переписывает моё сознание!

— Я же сказал, что помогу спасти твой зад, — он закатывает глаза. — К тому же я не виноват в том, что тебе пришла гениальная идея засунуть сраный чип себе в голову.

— Как же я тебя…

— Ненавидишь? — перебивает её Джонни. У него почти скучающий вид. — Да ненавидь сколько тебе, блядь, угодно. Но работать нам всё равно придётся вместе.

Ви прикусывает язык, с которого уже готова сорваться очередная язвительная колкость. Потому что этот засранец прав. Им придётся работать вместе. Даже если она ему не доверяет.

* * *

Пальцы, держащие стопку с текилой, слегка дрожат, а перед глазами всё плывёт. Портрет Джеки, от которого она не может оторвать взгляда, расползается цветным пятном, смешиваясь с неровным светом пламени свечей.

Ви не хотела идти на офренду. В её сердце жило глупое, эгоистичное желание ухватиться за ускользающую иллюзию присутствия лучшего друга. Ведь пока она не попрощается с ним, можно делать вид, что Джеки всё ещё здесь. Что можно в любой момент набрать его номер и услышать задорное _chica_ на том конце провода, а не механический голос, раз за разом повторяющий, что номер более не обслуживается. Что весь пиздец, случившийся в Компеки-плаза — это всего лишь кошмар.

А рядом с ней не сидит сдохнувший полвека назад террорист.

— Я обычно только за, чтобы надраться текилой как последний алкаш, но, думаю, тебе хватит на сегодня, Ви, — Джонни смотрит на неё поверх авиаторов, и впервые Ви не может понять, что видит в его глазах. Да и не хочет. — Тебе нас ещё домой везти.

Это «нас», произнесённое так просто и свободно, действует на Ви словно красная тряпка.

— Нет никаких _нас_ , — шипит она. — Да и кто ты мне, чтоб указывать? Отец, что ли?

— Слава яйцам, я уже был мёртв, когда тебя заделали, — тут же парирует Джонни, и Ви готова поклясться, что видит призрак улыбки на его губах.

— Ну да, ты у нас выживший из ума старикан, — она закатывает глаза. — Скоро второе столетие разменяешь, да?

— Так-то я был немногим старше твоего ненаглядного Джеки, когда меня обнулили.

Ви резко выдыхает. Она хочет накричать на него. Сказать, что он не имеет права даже упоминать имя Джеки. Что она ненавидит его, потому что грёбаный чип с его энграммой стоил жизни лучшему из всех, кого она знала.

Но Ви не чувствует в себе привычного запала. Только бесконечную усталость и пустоту.

— Заткнись, Джонни. Просто… помолчи, — едва слышно бормочет она и неуверенно поднимается на ноги, не видя, как он смотрит на неё.

Ви опять всматривается в фото Джеки. Таким она и хочет запомнить его: с искренней улыбкой и задором в глазах. Таким он её встретит, когда придёт её время. Стопка медленно взмывает вверх.

— Спасибо тебе за всё, _hermano_ , — текила обжигает горло, но Ви этого даже не замечает. Глаза жжёт куда сильнее. — До встречи в посмертии.

* * *

Ви готова придушить Джонни. Если бы у этого мудака было собственное материальное тело, то она бы уже свернула ему шею нахуй.

— Почему, блядь, тебе вечно всё надо испортить?

— Потому что тебе нахуй не сдался этот коп! — в тон ей отвечает Джонни. Он перестаёт метаться по крохотной квартирке, словно зверь в клетке, и останавливается прямо перед ней. — Ты мне ещё спасибо потом скажешь.

От такой наглости Ви на секунду теряет дар речи, не в силах сформулировать весь тот шквал негатива, что бурлит у неё в крови.

— Спасибо? За что я буду тебя благодарить? За то, что ты испортил мне отличную возможность для секса?

— За то, что выбил романтическую дурь из твоей тупой башки! Если тебя так замучал недотрах, то иди на Чпок-стрит и сними проститутку. Или двух. Но не кадри легавого!

— Да тебе вообще должно быть до лампочки, с кем я собираюсь трахаться! — восклицает Ви. — Это моё личное дело!

— Ошибаешься, Ви, — глаза Джонни опасно блестят, словно бы она сказала что-то, о чём она ещё пожалеет. — Это и моё дело тоже.

И тут её осеняет. Мысль кажется такой очевидной, но при этом настолько абсурдной, что Ви разбирает смех.

— Да ты ревнуешь! — изумляется она и готова поклясться, что Джонни бледнеет. Хотя навряд ли в код энграммы была заложена подобная реакция. Ви ждёт, что он возразит, но Джонни молчит, и истина, скрываемая в этой тишине, становится всё более неоспоримой. Смех замирает у неё на губах. — Ты серьёзно…

Джонни в одно мгновение оказывается прямо перед ней и буквально вжимает в стену, отрезая все пути к отступлению.

— Я же вижу, что творится в твоей глупой голове, Ви, — он говорит тихо, хрипло, с придыханием, и Ви невольно замирает, словно кролик перед удавом. Она не может отвести от него взгляда. — Знаю твои фантазии… Ривер для тебя был лишь заменой. Способом отвлечься. На самом деле тебе хочется, чтобы это я тебя трахнул.

Ви с трудом сглатывает и упрямо качает головой.

— Единственное, что ты можешь трахать, — это мои мозги, — она хочет, чтобы в её тоне звучали яд и ярость, но вместо этого слышны лишь дрожь и неровное дыхание.

— А вот мы и проверим.

И прежде чем Ви успевает ему ответить, он целует её. Целует яростно и до боли, закусывая до крови губы, и Ви стонет, зарываясь в его волосы пальцами.

Она не хочет отдавать ему лидерство и сопротивляется на каждом шагу, но всё равно проигрывает, давая ему углубить поцелуй. Ви готова поклясться, что чувствует терпкий привкус табака у него на языке.

Джонни отстраняется с самодовольной ухмылкой, которую она хочет одновременно и стереть, и запечатлеть в памяти.

— Вот такая ты мне нравишься куда больше, — шепчет он, проводя подушечкой большого пальца по припухшей нижней губе Ви.

— Как же ты меня бесишь, — выдыхает она, не в силах скрыть дрожь в теле, и невольно тянется вслед за его прикосновениями.

— Не сомневаюсь.

И снова целует её, прежде чем повалить на кровать.

Он знает, что и как она любит, и Ви его за этого ненавидит. Каждый поцелуй подобен ожогу, а каждое прикосновение — разряду тока, пробегающему под кожей. И чтоб ей провалиться, но ей хочется большего.

Джонни крайне методичен в своих ласках. Губы спускаются вниз по шее, не стесняясь закусывать тонкую кожу до красноты, пока не начнёт щипать, чтобы тут же прогнать дискомфорт развратно-медленным движением языка. Добравшись до ключиц, Джонни ненадолго отвлекается, чтобы не без помощи Ви стянуть с неё майку и бра. При виде покрытой мурашками оголённой кожи и острых сосков он довольно ухмыляется, прежде чем накрыть один из них губами.

Ви с громким стоном выгибается ему навстречу, стоит Джонни дразняще прикусить сосок. Пальцы судорожно сжимают тонкую ткань одеяла под ней.

— Так и вижу, как сильно ты меня ненавидишь, — хмыкает он, на секунду отстранившись. Его пальцы скользят ниже, забираясь под юбку, дразняще проводя по уже влажной ткани белья, прежде чем стянуть её. Ухмылка становится лишь шире, когда Ви невольно раздвигает ноги, подаваясь навстречу ускользающей ласке.

— Можешь заткнуться хоть на минуту? — с трудом спрашивает она. Конец фразы растворяется в стоне удовольствия, когда он начинает ритмично ласкать пальцем её клитор.

— Ты что-то сказала? Я не расслышал?

— Самодовольный сукин сын…

— Ты явно не это хотела сказать, — хмыкает Джонни, вводя один палец внутрь под шумный вздох Ви.

— Мог бы найти и лучшее применение своему языку.

Джонни смеётся едва ли не в первый раз с тех пор, как начал паразитировать на её разуме.

— Ну раз ты так просишь…

Он с лёгкостью закидывает её ноги себе на плечи, пока его губы медленно движутся вверх по внутренней стороне бедра, оставляя один влажный поцелуй за другим и безбожно испытывая терпение Ви.

— Джонни!

В ответ он грубо прикусывает нежную кожу, но следом всё же отвечает на её неозвученную просьбу и проводит языком по влажным складкам. Раз, другой, третий. Сначала медленно и дразняще, затем резко и быстро, пока не находит ритм, который заставляет Ви сжиматься от удовольствия.

Она кончает с громким стоном и дрожью в теле. Ви бы ни за что не призналась, но такого яркого секса у неё не было давно. Впрочем, самодовольный мудак и так всё видит в её голове.

— Кажется, трахать я могу не только твои мозги, — хмыкает Джонни, закуривая очередную призрачную сигарету.

— Ебала я тебя и твои шутки, Джонни, — без привычной злости отзывается Ви.

— Нет, милая, это я тебя только что ебал.

— Как же я тебя ненавижу.

Джонни лишь ухмыляется в ответ. Они оба знают, что это вовсе не так.

* * *

Утром Ви просыпается с неожиданно хорошим настроением.

Возможно, потому, что новый день не начинается со ставшего уже почти традиционным сбоя чипа. Ни мигрени, от которой голова раскалывается пополам, ни странной слабости, когда она просто не чувствует конечностей, словно её тело ей чужое, ни рвотных позывов, которые оставляют на стенках раковины следы сукровицы.

А возможно, всё дело в том, что первым, что она видит, открыв глаза, оказывается Джонни. Вальяжно развалившись на свободной половине её постели, прислонившись спиной к стене, он неспешно перебирает струны гитары, извлекая мелодию, которую Ви прежде не слышала.

Джонни бросает на неё короткий расслабленный взгляд, улыбается одними уголками губ и возвращается к игре. Ви лениво переворачивается на живот.

— То есть всё это время ты мог запросто «наколдовать» себе гитару? — спрашивает она сиплым ото сна голосом.

— Ага, — кивает Джонни, не отрываясь от своего занятия. — То ли в «Арасаке» кто-то постарался, то ли всё сидело так глубоко в моей подкорке, что уже нельзя было отделить, но результат один, как видишь.

В голове мелькает подкол на тему того, что ему понадобилось всего полвека, чтобы это узнать, но Ви не озвучивает эту мысль. Она сейчас совершенно ни к чему. Вместо этого она вслушивается в музыку.

— Хм, я никогда раньше не слышала этот рифф, — признаётся Ви.

— Это потому, что он новый.

— Да ну? — брови невольно ползут вверх от подобного признания. — Никогда бы не подумала, что это твоя музыка.

— Почему же? — интересуется Джонни.

— Она слишком… мягкая для тебя, — замечает она. — Не хватает… Как там говорил какой-то критик? Ах да, типичной сильверхендовой ярости, вот.

— Нахуй музыкальных критиков, — на удивление беззлобно протягивает Джонни. — Хуже этих падальщиков только мрази из «Арасаки».

Ви не может сдержать смешка. Надо же, это, наверное, самый нормальный разговор, что был у них с Джонни.

_А ведь к такому можно и привыкнуть._

Стоит мысли промелькнуть в голове, как улыбка сползает с её лица, а внутри всё холодеет. Потому что это не имеет ничего общего с тем, что обычно в ней вызывает Джонни. Потому что это шаг в сторону не просто сосуществования. Потому что из всех самых идиотских и безрассудных вещей, что она могла сделать, она…

Ви обрывает себя прежде, чем успевает закончить мысль, и резко поднимается с постели, игнорируя недоумение рокера.

Она чувствует прилив ярости, которая, впрочем, направлена вовсе не на Джонни, а на неё саму. Потому что она дура, загнавшая себя в угол.

Она столько раз повторяла, что ненавидит Джонни, упрямо делая вид, что ничего не изменилось за эти недели.

Вот только переменилось абсолютно всё. Просто поняла она это слишком поздно.

* * *

Ви невидящим взглядом смотрит на бескрайнее киберпространство перед собой. Она столько боролась с бесчеловечной системой, плыла против течения, пыталась выцарапать остатки своей жизни из крепкой хватки небытия, но в итоге это не имело значения.

_Она умрёт. Что бы они ни сделали сейчас, если она вернётся в своё тело, она умрёт._

Ви хочется разъебать всё вокруг. Разнести в щепки эти ебучие пиксели, которые их окружают, но она лишь может лишь сжимать до боли кулаки, чувствуя, как бессильная ярость разрывает её изнутри.

_Всё зря._

Или нет?

Она бросает короткий взгляд на Джонни, который вымеривает пространство нервными шагами. Ей бы ненавидеть его сейчас. В конце концов, это по его вине она теперь чужая в собственном теле. Это из-за его уговоров окончательное решение теперь принадлежит не ей. И всё же он покорно ждёт, что она скажет, хотя мог бы спокойно занять её тело и жить в своё удовольствие, оставив её вместе с Альт и другими энграммами.

Ви понимает, что ещё с месяц назад она бы ухватилась за любой шанс убрать Джонни. Снова стать единственной хозяйкой своего тела и разума, даже пусть на полгода. Теперь же…

— Джонни? — зовёт она его.

Он возникает перед ней, напряжённый словно струна. Ей хочется протянуть руку и дотронуться до него, но что-то сдерживает её.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты забрал моё тело, — наконец произносит она. — Я уйду за Чёрный заслон с Альт, а ты сможешь прожить нормальную жизнь. За нас обоих.

Слова даются легче, чем ожидает Ви. Потому что это правильное решение. Иного пути для них просто нет.

Вот только Джонни с ней не согласен.

— Нет, — отрезает он.

— В смысле «нет»? — переспрашивает Ви. — Ты обещал, что поддержишь моё решение.

— Я обещал, что верну тебе тело, — Джонни удивительно спокоен. И решителен. По спине Ви бегут мурашки. С той же решимостью он шёл в башню «Арасаки» полвека назад. — И я это сделаю.

Он направляется к мосту в киберпространство. У Ви застилает глаза от ярости.

— Да как… Как ты смеешь! — кричит она в исступлении, пытаясь перегородить ему дорогу. — Ты обещал мне, Джонни!

— Я спасаю тебя, дура ты ненормальная.

— Я всё равно умру!

— А вот и нет! Если кто и способен найти выход из этой ситуации, то это ты, Ви, — он неожиданно улыбается. — Смотри, как далеко ты зашла, чтоб от меня избавиться.

— Ты последняя сволочь, Джонни Сильверхенд! — она бьёт его в грудь. — Конченый ублюдок! — если бы она могла, то разревелась бы прямо сейчас. — Я тебя ненавижу! Слышишь? Ненавижу!

Джонни перехватывает её руки и заставляет посмотреть на него. От непривычной теплоты его взгляда яростный крик на губах превращается в жалкий всхлип.

— Я знаю.

Он исчезает и оказывается почти у самого края, за которым лежит неизвестность. Ви внезапно понимает, что не остановит его. Он всё решил. За себя. За неё. За них обоих.

Она снова оказывается подле него и хватает его за руку, заставляя остановиться. Ей столько хочется ему сказать, но она не может.

— У меня к тебе только одна просьба, мудила, — выдавливает из себя Ви. — Не забывай обо мне.

— Никогда… Валерия.

И целует её, словно бы закрепляя своё обещание.

* * *

Мотоцикл останавливается у ничем не примечательной груды покорёженного металла и потрескавшегося пластика — таких здесь целое поле. Остатки небольшого пригорода, который смели, когда корпорации обнаружили обширные залежи нефти прямо у себя под боком.

Ви была здесь лишь однажды, но она точно знает, что нашла бы это место вновь даже сто лет спустя.

Вот только у неё нет столько времени.

Она снимает прикреплённые к мотоциклу футляр и сумку и кладёт их на землю, прежде чем сесть самой, а затем выуживает из сумки бутылку текилы и две стопки.

— Ты меня всё же переоценил, гадёныш, — говорит она в пустоту. — Думал, что я смогу найти способ уйти от последствий, но… Но если кто из нас двоих и смог обмануть смерть, то это ты, Джонни.

Ви разливает текилу по стопкам и тут же осушает одну из них.

— Зато я стала живой легендой Найт-Сити. Прямо как когда-то мы с Джеки мечтали, — она хмыкает, но безрадостно. — Все только и говорят, как я штурмовала башню «Арасаки», как разнесла Микоси и вынесла на свет всю грязную подноготную «Арасаки». Как подложила самую большую свинью корпоратам со времён Джонни Сильверхенда. Что бы они сказали, узнав, что на самом деле это был ты, а?

Ви замолкает и опускает взгляд на неровно нацарапанные инициалы _J. S._ Аккуратно вычерчивает их пальцами, словно на коже любовника.

— Мне недолго осталось, — наконец признаётся она. — Пара месяцев, не больше. Мне даже предложили место в хорошей клинике, где могут помочь, чтобы последние дни прошли… спокойно. Но легенды Найт-Сити не уходят тихо, да, Джонни?

— Ты бы оценил мою идею, — она улыбается. — Так сказать, завершу то, что ты начал.

Голос внезапно обрывается, и Ви приходится взять паузу, прежде чем снова заговорить.

— Но не будем об этом. Думаю, ты даже за Чёрным заслоном скоро обо всём узнаешь… А у меня есть ещё кое-что.

Ви выуживает из чехла старую гитару. Ту самую, что уже не первый год без дела лежала среди её вещей.

— Я попросила Керри дать мне пару уроков… — она извлекает из гитары первые ноты _Never Fade Away_. — Ты сам как-то сказал, что это была твоя любимая. Решила, что ты оценишь.

И пусть Джонни не может её услышать, Ви впервые за эти полгода чувствует, что он где-то рядом с ней. Что та зияющая рана, оставшаяся после него в сознании, наконец затягивается.

— Я могла бы сказать, что ненавижу тебя, — произносит она едва различимо, когда умолкает гитара. — Тебя, твою грёбаную упёртность и внезапную жертвенность. Но это не так. Я… — слова признания застревают у неё в горле, и она не может их произнести. Даже про себя. Вместо этого вырывается совсем другое: — Я скучаю, Джонни.

Отвечает ей только ветер.

Ви подбирает с земли камень, быть может, тот самый, которым она когда-то нацарапала первую надпись, и оставляет ещё одну.

_V, 2077._

— Прощай, Джонни.

Она уходит, не оборачиваясь, понимая, что оставляет на этом богом забытом клочке земли свою лучшую часть.

**Author's Note:**

> * Ненавижу и люблю. Почему же? — спросишь ты.  
> Не знаю. Но чувствую и мучаюсь.  
> Катулл


End file.
